Relationships and Breakups
by AWEZOME
Summary: Unfortunately, I was there to witness all the crazy relationships you've been through.
1. Prologue

I sat there, feet dangling back and forth, looking at the beautiful city lights before me.

_"So...What do you say?" _I hear her laugh tiredly and I can feel sincere, brown eyes staring at me.

_"I don't know...It's just that...I really suck at relationships..." _I let out a chuckle and looked at her amusingly.

_"I know." _

Just who do you think was there to witness all the relationships you've been through?


	2. Truce

"_..." _She turned her head to the right, eyebrows knit, arms crossed, not touching her food.

"_..." _He turned his head to the left, eyebrows knit, arms crossed, not touching his food.

The crowd present in the room watched with varying degrees of amusement, indifference and nervousness as the two usual bickering individuals ignore each other completely. The whole room was silent and not a single soul dared speak a word, not even Ryohei nor Lambo. Unfortunately, the atmosphere was painstakingly heavy and tense that it was hard enough to breathe, more or less talk. All they could do was communicate with their eyes and give each other knowing glances.

It had been like this for almost a week and it seems like whatever is happening between the two right now, the people around them were getting affected, much to their friends' dismay.

Unsurprisingly, this was caused by none other than an argument. But it's not just some simple argument that they usually had, no, this was something else entirely. They had a lot of fights before, in fact, ever since they met, they've done nothing but fight. But this one really was diffferent.

It started off as a simple misunderstanding about something random but then, things started to get serious. Wrong words were used, wrong topics were brought up and before they know it, they're reopening every fight they had in the past few years, resulting in a very long session of shouting, screaming, and cursing. Luckily, Hibari suddenly came bursting through the door, forcing the two to stop killing each other with a deadly _"I'll bite you to death."_

The two grudgingly obeyed and Haru proceeded to walk out of the door but not before shooting Gokudera a venomous glare. Gokudera returned her glare with just as much fury and slammed his fists on the railing once she was out of sight, momentarily forgetting about the presence of Hibari Kyoya who's staring blankly at the door.

After that, a cold war started between them. They disregarded each other's presence, acting as if the other is not existent which really disturbed most of their friends since, well, they were emitting such dark aura whenever they see each other.

"_Just leave them be. They're both geniuses...they'll figure something out." _Reborn said nonchalantly as he took a sip from his cup and Tsuna just gawked at him. He was being unbelievably calm about this while almost everyone is being undeniably disturbed about this whole it's not like he can do anything anyway. He knew it would be bad if he butt in on other's affairs and besides, he just might make the situation worse if he even dared to involve himself with what was happening between the two. So, why not just lean back, relax, and see what happens?

* * *

One hour. She have been standing here, waiting for the rain to stop for one hour and it certainly isn't stopping any sooner. Ugh, she's so fucked up. Of all the things she could forget, why does it have to be an umbrella? Damn it. Now, here she was, standing outside a bookstore, taking cover from the endless pouring rain and having no intention whatsoever of getting soaked. Not with the props on her hands.

Unfortunately, her classmates have selfishly decided that she would be making the props and costumes for their school festival despite her protesting. Ughhhhhh, cacn life be more miserable?

After a couple of minutes of mentally cursing herself and her pathetic life, Haru heard footsteps approaching her and she turned her head to the sound, hoping that it's at least someone she knows.

Oh, it's someone she knows alright.

Standing in front of her, holding a white umbrella, an uneasy look on his face, is the main cause of her headache this past week. Ugh, great. Just great.

Gokudera stared dumbly at the brown-haired girl in front of him who is now back to watching the rain and completely ignoring him. He felt his eyebrows twitch in irritation but also took cover on that extended roof of the bookstore, casually joining her.

Awkward silence surrounded them as they both just watched big droplets of rain hit the ground.

Haru tried her best to keep a poker face but the way her hands clench and unclench gave it all away.

What she didn't know was that the person beside her, who is now ruffling his hair, something he does when he's nervous is feeling just as uncomfortable as her.

The reason why Gokudera is here, standing beside this woman whom he have hated so much for the past week, instead of doing something more fun, is because he wanted to talk to her. He knew that he owes her an apology since he really did say some bad things to her. He's tired of her ignoring him and he's tired of ignoring her too but when he would think of saying sorry to her, his mind would whisper to him that it's not his fault and that she should be the one apologizing. But Gokudera knew better than that. He knows that they're both at fault here. She also said some nasty things to him which he didn't take too well but he knew that Haru will _**not **_walk up to him and say sorry. Years of knowing the brown-haired girl have taught him that she is quite prideful and won't bow down no matter what. So he thought, what the hell. It's not like anything will happen if they both just waited for each other. Somebody has to give in one way or another and he figured it should be him.

He glanced at the girl beside him and surprisingly, Haru was also looking at him, making their eyes meet. He quickly turned away and put a hand in his mouth, embarassment clearly written on his face. Damn, this was harder than he thought.

He was never good at saying sorry's. In fact, he sucked at it. Rather than sounding apologetic, it would always come out in an irritated tone. Sigh. Damn himself and his high pride.

Silence once again surrounded them and the only sound they could hear was the _tap, tap _sound that the rain made.

Gokudera cocked his head down, shoving his hands on his pocket. He opened his mouth and let the two words he have been meaning to say slip out his tongue.

"_I'm sorry." _They said at the same time.

They both looked at each other, Gokudera taken aback at her statement and Haru also quite stunned herself that they said it in perfect harmony. A smile came creeping on their faces and they shared a minute of laughter.

After that, they didn't speak any other words for they both knew that they pretty much said everything on that short phrase and they just stood there, staring at each other. Both of them were feeling light and all the mixed feelings of anger, hatred and insecurity just vanished into thin air.

"_Truce?"_ Gokudera held out a hand at Haru.

She gladly accepted.

"_Truce." _And they shook hands for the very first time ever.

* * *

**Sup. So, this is my second fic. It's practically about the different relationships Haru have gone through, for all of those whose wondering. It's like different stories of her love life with different kinds of guys. Actually, I have really crazy ideas for this fic so watch out.****  
**

**I love reviews so please write me some. :]]]]]]**

**Special thanks to MidoriKiwi for reviewing despite the fact that that's just some short prologue. Thank you, I appreciate it and I would certainly not make you regret reading this (hopefully).**

**Well, that's all.**

**Adios.**


End file.
